Because PN junctions are created in source-to-channel and the drain-to-channel of a MOSFET, a BJT is inherently formed during manufacture of the MOSFET. The inherent BJT is connected in parallel to the MOSFET, where emitter, base, and collector of the BJT are formed from the source, channel, and drain of the MOSFET, respectively. The n-channel MOSFET would have npn-type BJT and the p-channel MOSFET would have pnp-type BJT.
In a conventional MOSFET, the intrinsic BJT rarely contributes to the drain current. Currently, the manufacturing process and operation scheme for MOSFETs are designed to nullify the effect of the inherent BJT. Clearly, a manufacturing process and operation scheme that would utilize the inherent BJT to enhance the MOSFET performance would be desirable.